


Thinking of Home

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, texboose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose tells Tex about his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Classic AU of the older seasons where Tex is very protective of caboose, and is basically a mother to him. Like she's all patient and understanding to his needs as a man-child and stuff. (Thought of this while i was rewatching season 5 on netflix. Mainly the part where church tells caboose to practice flirting on Tex)

Caboose had known that it was just for pretend when he had asked Tex to go with him and be his girlfriend. He had known that she had said it would be nice because Church had asked Tex to be his practice partner. Although it seemed like a nice idea, Caboose knew that there was no chance that Tex would ever want to hold hands with him or anything like that. Which made him feel sad because Tex was nice sometimes and he wanted to be friends with her. It must have been obvious that he was sad because Church had told him to stop moping about the place and Tucker had suggested something that he didn’t really understand.

Caboose was sitting up on the roof of the base, looking up at the stars. He thought of home and his seventeen sisters on the moon and how much fun he could be having with them all. Caboose sometimes felt very lonely out in the canyon. Growing up, he’d been in a house full of laughter and smiles and hugs. Out here in Blood Gulch there wasn’t very much of that. The first time he’d gone to hug Church, he’d been shoved away as though he were on fire. He hadn’t tried to hug anyone since.

“Caboose? What are you doing up here?”

Caboose turned his head to look at the dark figure at the top of the ramp.

“Hello, Tex. I am thinking of home,” he explained.

“Earth?”

Caboose shook his head before looking up at the sky.

“I’m from the moon.”

Tex was curious and she made her way over to the blue soldier sitting at the edge. She liked the kid, even if he did seem stupid at the best of times. Though maybe that was because no one really bothered to pay that much attention to the tallest blue team member or try to understand his unique way of looking at the world. Tex had found that Caboose was great to talk to if you took your time with him and his innocence and cheer was something she didn’t want to see him lose.

“Really?”

“Yes. Though I don’t think Church or Tucker believed me.”

“What’s it like on the moon?”

“It’s nice there. You can see the Earth in the sky at night. It’s very pretty and blue. Like me!”

Tex laughed as she sat beside him. “That’s right. You’re both blue and one of a kind. Can you describe what your house was like? I’ve never been to the moon.”

“Oh, yes!” Caboose said excitedly. “My sisters and I lived in a really big house inside of a biosphere! There was lots of green grass and lots of pretty plants and flowers. My family is really big. I’ve got so many sisters. I think you would get along with my biggest sister really well. She’s nice and looks after everyone, just like you do. Maybe one day everyone can come over to my house and we can have a sleep over and go camping in the backyard and we can make those S’more things that Church and Tucker make sometimes.”

Tex smiled warmly. “That sounds really nice Caboose.”

He sighed heavily with a frown on his face. “But I don’t think we’ll be going home any time soon.”

Tex thought for a moment, wanting to lift Caboose’s spirits.

“We might not be going home any time soon, but maybe we can camp out here one night and build a fire and make S’mores and tell stories. S’mores taste way better over a fire than in the microwave in the base.”

His expression brightened. “Really Tex? You’d camp with us too?”

“Sure. But maybe we can talk about it tomorrow,” Tex said. “It’s getting late. Come on, sleepy head, I’ll tell you a bed time story about my home once you’re all tucked in.”


End file.
